mystery
by Punkasrokrcja136
Summary: sean and emma find theirselves in seans bed, so bewildered to see each other. Emma looks herself and sean over naked... She takes a peak under the sheets. no protection, crap! and it's my time of the month
1. the mystery of love

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi

Emma and Sean sat on the edge of Sean's bed. They had been sitting there for about 3 hours now, staring into each others eyes. The event that had just happened three hours ago was breathtaking, unbelievable. Emma the goody goody, and Sean, the bad boy, who almost sent the entire school up into flames, had just done it. They had just had sex, and couldn't believe it.

Emma sat staring into Seans eyes, trying to remember what happened. She had ran into him, and apologized for all the horrible things she had done, when next thing she knew she was lying in bed, naked, under the sheets with Sean, looking just as bewildered next to her. She peeked down to notice that there had been no protection, and went back to staring.

Now they were sitting, fully dressed, right there, in his room.

Sean however, remembered everything, but still couldn't believe how it had happened. He had grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a lip lock, then they began to make out, and after that just hold each other in there arms. They left the party at Degrassi, and walked back to his place. Suddenly they were in his room, making out once more, and next thing he knew they were both taking off there clothes, and under the sheets.

Sean pinched himself to see if it was a dream, then pinched Emma.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"Well it hurt me so I pinched you to show you that it wasn't a dream. Man..I can't believe thi-"

"Don't even start sean, I already know."

"I-I I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, or your for this to happen…"

Emma sighed "Yeah…"

"Well you could always get an abortion, if it even worked."

"I think it did Sean, this happens to be my time of the month."

"Well the abortion option is still open.."

"I suppose…listen I'm gonna go.."

"Alright, just, you might want to go out my window, my brother could be home by now, or will be soon."

"Sure..whatever."

Emma opened Sean's window, and climbed out. She heard it shut behind her.


	2. pregnant?

Emma took a few steps, feeling nauseous. She couldn't believe what happened. Suddenly she leaned over and puked onto the grass. Sean slid open his window and stared out at Emma, she was clutching her stomach, vomit dripping from her mouth. He got a towel, and climbed outside. He handed the towel to her, and she took it, after vomiting one last time onto the ground. She began to feel dizzy, and wished she was at home.

"you okay Emma?"

"No..I don't feel so well."

"well that's a little obvious don't you think?"

Emma groaned. She began to take small steps towards the road.

"wait here."

Sean ran into the house and put a note on the kitchen table. He rushed back out and picked Emma up. He began to walk back to her house.

When they arrived he opened the window to the basement. She climbed down from his back, and climbed in through the window. She shut the window, and took a shower, while Sean walked back towards his house.

A month later Emma walks up to Sean in the halls. She hands him a note, which in his next class he opens. This is what it reads:

Dear Sean.

I found out today that I really am pregnant. I'm leaving, goodbye..

Emma

He skipped his next class, and ran off campus. He ran to Emma's house, and opened the basement window. He scrambled in.

"Emma I-"

He stared at the figure on the bed. Spike was sitting on the bed, staring at a note, tears steaming from her eyes. At the sound of Seans voice she looked up.

"She's gone."

Sean sat down right where he stood. Bewilderment flowed over him. He couldn't believe it, but he loved Emma, and to know now that she was gone because of him, it made him wish he was dead.


	3. 2 years past

2 years later

A cell phone rang, and a 2 year old baby boy with dark blonde hair moved in his sleep. Emma picked up the cell phone.

"hey mom."

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 30 minutes….no..sorry Peters asleep. Well I don't want to wake Kat either…Love you too. Bye"

Emma was driving a green truck down the road. In the back seat her two twin children were asleep. Kat had dark blonde hair the same shade as seans, and Peter the shade of Emma's blonde brown hair. Kat had Sean's eyes, and Peter had Emma's. They were both wearing blue pajamas with little kitties and doggies on them.

They turned off on an exit, and about 15 minutes later parked in front of Emma's old house. Emma got out of the car, and unbuckled Peter's car seat, and lifted the handle. She carried him to the other side of the car, where she took out Kat. She carried the two sleeping toddlers to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Spike opened the door, and gave Emma a hug. Then she looked at the two toddlers asleep in their car seats, and smiled. She took them from Emma, and carried them into the living room. Emma took 3 bags from the car, closed the door, and locked the car. She went inside her old house, where Snake stood. Her half brother jack was holding snake's hand. He was 5 now.

She put down her bags in her room, and came back into the family room. She hugged her mother for awhile, then hugged her father, and finally hugged Jack. She sat down on the floor with her babies, and stared into the awkward silence.

"So you will take care of Peter and Kat while I go to college?'

"We'll do our best honey." Spike replied.

Emma kissed her babies goodbye, and then left the house.


	4. heading home

11 years later Kat awoke from her bed. She has a similar form to Emma's, but with Seans eyes, and hair. She went downstairs for breakfast, and saw her mom looking glum at the table. She was about to go upstairs again when her mother called her name.

"Kat, I need to talk to you."

Kat, guessing what it was about, sat down.

"Kat, I need to talk to you about your grades. Your principal called this morning and told me that if you keep skipping, and not doin your work, and failing your tests you can get kicked out of the school."

"I'm sorry mom, I just need a break, 8th grade is driving me crazy."

"You want a break huh? Tell you what we'll all take a break, and go visit nanny, and grandpa."

"Cool, I'll tell Peter."

"Alright, pack your bags, and I'll notify the school that we're taking a 2 week break."

"Awesome!"

Kat ran upstairs, and shook peter awake, and told him about the trip, she went into her bedroom, and packed her bags. Meanwhile peter slowly awoke, and packed his bags, took a shower, and packed up his school things.

They both went down for breakfast, and loaded their stuff in the car. As soon as they were off Peter pulled out his homework, and Kat pulled out her cd's and cd player.

Peter looks alot like his dad, with his moms hair, and eyes. He acts a lot like his mom though as you can see.


	5. reunion in tears

When they arrived at the house, they all clambered out, and snuck into the basement. Emma said it would be a surprise for her parents. Emma jumped inside the basement to find Peter, and Kat staring in the direction of the bed. Emma pushed through them, and saw a shadowed figure sitting on the bed.

"Sean?"

Emma crossed over to the bed, and placed her bags beside it. She sat down next to the figure. Sean sat his head in his hands, at the sound of Emma's voice he looked up.

"What are you doing here Sean?"

"Remember that day when you didn't feel well, and I carried you 7 miles over here?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was just thinking of that day today, and I decided to come over. Your parents weren't home, so I climbed in through the window, and I just kinda sat here, and well, now you're here.."

"Sean are you married?"

"What kind of a question is that!"

"I was just wondering, because you see, you seem so lonely."

"………..Yeah, I got a wife. We have a boy who's 8 years old now, and his name is Tyler, but we call him Ty for short."

"I see……"

Silence echoed through the room. Kat broke the silence by tapping the wall with her nails. Sean looked up, straight into Kat's eyes.

"So…who are these kids? Are they ours?"

"Yes Sean they are."

Sean stood up.

"I thought you were going to get an abortion! Then it would all be fine! We could've spent our last year together! But no! Cuz you had to run off!"

Tears fell from Emma's face. She tried to speak under sobs. "Why do you not care for our children? Why do I have to be yelled at just for having kids?"

Kat sat down on the ground, she sat the same way Sean had when he found out Emma had left 13 years ago. Sean suddenly stopped being angry, and looked at Kat. He began to notice the similarities between him and Kat. The way they dressed, the hair, and the eyes, the way Kat seemed to feel similar emotions. Sean sat down next to Kat, feeling horrible for what he ha just done. He put his head in his hands, and began to cry.

Angry sobs full of misery shook Sean to the core. He felt like he had just ruined his life, Emma's life, and his kid's life. Kat put her arm around Sean. She understood completely.

Sean looked into Kat's eyes, and smiled. They embraced, and then Sean stood up.

"I suppose you don't want me around any more do you?" He sighed and opened the window.

"Wait." Emma turned to look at Sean. "I just need to know one thing…alright two things. Who did you marry, and where do you live?"

Sean took a pen, and pad from is jacket. He wrote down the address to his house.

"I'm married to-"

Sean was cut off by the door opening in the basement. Snake stood there, a bat in his hands. Seeing Emma, Sean, Kat, and Peter, he immediately put the bat down.

Snake sighed, and put his free hand to his heart. "God Emma, don't scare me like that! I thought there were robbers in the house."

Emma smiled, and embraced her father.


	6. one step at a time

"Hey dad, I was just talking to-"

Emma looked back at Sean, but he was gone.

"So Emma, who were you talking to?"

"Oh, I was just talking to Peter."

"I see, my how you two have grown!"

Emma smiled, and then looked around, wondering where Sean had gone. Kat smiled meekly at her grandfather, she didn't like him very much, but she felt that anywhere away from that hell hole of a town, where she lived, was better than nothing. Peter warmly returned a hug, and then sat down to work on his school work.

"Yo Peter, were gonna be gone for two weeks, would you relax?"

"No, That just means I don't have to go to school, but I still have to do the work. I asked my teachers to email me everything that happens in class, and all my work."

Kat smacks her head. She thought her brother was such a nerd, doing his homework on a vacation. She took out her cd player, and began listening to slipknot.

"Alright, well I'll leave you three to settle in."

"Alright, thank you dad."

Snake left, and as soon as he did so Emma took the directions from her coat pocket, and read them.

"Kat, Peter, I'm going to go out for a little bit, okay?"

"Yeah whatever mom." Replied Kat.

"Okay mom, and could you pick up a new mechanical pencil for me? My other one broke."

"Yeah, okay."

Emma went through the door to the family room, and then went out the front door. She got in her car, and drove off. 20 minutes later she stopped in front of a white house, with a pale brown brick surrounding the door, and the corners. The lawn was neatly kept, and arranged nicely. She stepped up to the door, and knocked.

A couple minutes later, Sean opened the door. He was holding a controller to a remote control car.

"E-Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see your house, and talk."

"Uh-um…well, this isn't a really good time."

"Why not?" Emma demanded, anger was boiling inside her.

"I'm kinda busy.."

"Look, can we just talk? Please, that's all I need."

Sean led her inside. The house was beautiful, a couch, and a chair sat in the entry way. At the end of the hall, a door stood slightly ajar, exposing a staircase leading to the upstairs, and a family room. Emma walked through the door, to see a door that was wide open, leading into a kitchen. The family room had a nice marble fire place, a pale blue carpet, a white sofa, with a leather recliner next to the fire place. A circular dark blue coffee table sat in front of the sofa. A wide screen television was up against the wall. Under a long window was a long white cabinet, and to either side were two book shelves. A small stereo was on top of the cabinet. She walked through the door, into a kitchen with cork floors. The kitchen was huge. A door off to the right, led into an elegant dining room, where a small boy sat, eating macaroni and cheese. She turned back to the family room, and went up the stairs.

A door leading off to the right went into a little boys room, the walls were dark blue, and the floor was strewn with toys. A room off to the left of the hall showed an office where there were 3 computers, and a laptop. A desk was strewn with files, and papers. The next room was also on the left, and inside was a bedroom.

"Um, this is my bedroom." Said Sean.

Emma continued down the hall to a balcony. It looked out on the back yard, where a pool, and a hot tub lay. The hot tub was bubbling, and a love seat swing sat off to the side, where a number of bushes, and trees seemed to create a romantic place, for someone to sit, with their husband or wife, and wash the night away. On the other side of the yard, were two soccer goals, a concrete area that was quite large, where skates lay, along with a bike, neatly against the house. A soccer ball was in one of the goals, and a tennis court was a little further back.

"Wow, Sean. This place is marvelous."

Emma climbed back down the steps, and sat down in the living room.

"Now, it's time to talk."

Sean sat down next to her on the couch. Sweat trickled from his brow.

"Who is your wife?"

"My wife..My wife is Manny."

Emma looked bewildered.

"Listen..Emma I-I-I'm sorry. If you hadn't run off…." Seans voice trailed away. He hid his head in his hands.

Emma put her arm around him. Sean looked up. Their eyes met, and tears began to fall from Emma's eyes. They embraced, and Emma began to cry on Sean's shoulder. The door opened to the family room, and Emma looked up.


	7. problems

Emma looked up from the embrace. Manny stood in the door way, looking utterly shocked.

"Sean…What are you doing?" Manny said through gritted teeth.

Sean looked up, and immediately jumped up, and away from Emma.

"I-I-I…I was just comforting a friend Manny!"

Emma looked at him with hurt eyes, tears were still streaming from her face. Tyler ran into the room.

"Mommy!"

Tyler ran to his mother, and hugged her waist. Manny looked down.

"Ty, could you please go outside and play? Just remember no jumping in the pool, unless you have your swimsuit on."

"okay mom."

Tyler walked outside, and began riding his bike.

"Goodbye Emma!" Manny yelled.

Emma rushed from the house, looking like she wanted to die. Sean looked hurt as he saw Emma go.

"How could you do that! Just let somebody in the house, and then hug them while I'm gone?"

Manny began to pace the room. She was furious.

"I'm sorry Manny, it's just that she was having a bad day, and I was comforting her-"

"Bull! Like you had ever been friends with Emma. You were her boyfriend in 10th grade! How can you just say that you were comforting a friend? Plus how do I know you weren't doing something worse, while I was away?"

"But I-"

"No! I'm not taking this Sean! Tonight you sleep outside! Give me your house keys!"

Sean dug into his pocket, and took out a set of keys. He handed them to Manny, and then turned his back on her.

Manny took the keys from his hand, and went upstairs. She locked the keys in a box in the office. She then sat down at the desk strewn with papers, and began to organize it. When she was done she took a brief case out from a black viper convertible, that sat in a garage next to a 75 red corvette convertible.

Sean sat outside on the loveseat, staring into space. He heard a crash and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Tyler laying on the concrete, his head, barley missing the concrete, lay on the grass. He was out cold, with a bike on top of him. Sean immediately ran towards him, and lifted the bike from on top of Tyler's legs.

Sean picked Tyler up off the ground, and ran inside. He laid Tyler on the couch in the family room while he dialed 911.

10 minutes later an ambulance Parked in front of the house, and Sean carried Tyler outside, and placed him on the stretcher. He jumped in the ambulance, just as his wife came running out. Manny watched the ambulance rush away, and then sat down on the steps. She had no idea what happened, or who got hurt, she just knew that Sean was gone.

She went out back to find Tyler gone too, and his bike propped up on its kick stand. She muffled a gasp, with her hand, knowing that Tyler never put his bike up on its kick stand, and knew that Tyler was hurt.

Manny jumped in her convertible, and rushed to the hospital. When she arrived they told her Tyler was in room 407. She ran as fast as she could to room 407, to find Sean sitting next to the bed, where Tyler was out cold, his head in his hands. Manny rarely saw Sean do this, and knew something big was bothering him. She looked Tyler over. His head had an icepack under it, and his left arm was in a cast. A wheel chair lay beside his bed, and she noticed that his right foot had been propped up on a couple of pillows, and put into an ace bandage. She sat down in a chair nearby, and began to cry. She knew that it was her fault, because she had sent him outside, while she yelled at her husband.

10 minutes later, Manny got up and left the hospital. She drove to Craig's house, and knocked on the door.

Craig opened the door holding a baby that looked like it was only 3 months old in his arms. It was wrapped in a blue blanket, and sucking on a plastic ring.

"Hey Manny. What's up with you, you look horrible."

"Hi, do you think I could stay here tonight?"

"Yeah sure, Ellie wouldn't mind."

"Thanks."

Craig led Manny inside, and went upstairs into a sky blue room, with a light purple trim. He placed the baby in a play pen, and then led Manny into the family room downstairs. He turned on a baby monitor, and then went into the kitchen. Manny could make out a conversation in the other room.

"Hey babe, Manny came by, and wants to spend the night, is that okay with you? She can sleep in the guest room, down here."

She could make out Ellie's voice. "Alright Craig, oh, did you remember to repair Ash's bike? She needs it for a bike ride at school."

"Yeah, I did. Chris is upstairs in the playpen, should I bring the play pen down stairs?"

"No, he'll be fine, but I think it's time for his nap, and a diaper change, oh plus can you feed him this before you put him to sleep?"

"Yeah."

Craig re-entered the family room, and told Manny he'd be right back. He went up stairs and did as Ellie had told him.

Ellie came into the family room, and smiled at Manny. Ellie looked a lot like she had in high school, just a little older. She still wore her arm warmers, but she wore pants from Hottopic, instead of a skirt, and fishnet stockings.


End file.
